Anything Could Happen
by krriley93
Summary: It was summer of 2013 Mr. Eli Goldsworthy was on a secret with Natasha. They he met at a Dead Hand concert on his winter break from Degrassi Community School here in Tronto Canada. But one catch Eli also dating Clare Edwards and he starting NYU in the Fall which he has to leave on Aug 31st and Natasha also is going. So who will he choose?
1. Chapter 1

Anything Could Happen

(It was summer of 2013 Mr. Eli Goldsworthy was on a secret with Natasha. They he met at a Dead Hand concert on his winter break from Degrassi Community School here in Tronto Canada. But one catch Eli also dating Clare Edwards and he starting NYU in the Fall which he has to leave on Aug 31st and Natasha also is going. So who will he choose?

Clare that still at Degrassi or Natasha that he been secreting dating since he graduated in June and hooked up with. Because everyone knows Clare deal waiting till Marriage. And Natasha is like Julia Eli's ex dead girlfriend.)

*Tasha = Natasha

*Eli: = Elijah

cgi/set?id=71222433

(Eli and Natasha is are at there secret spot by the lake)

Tasha: I don't summer to end. (Puts her head on Eli's shoulder.)

Eli: Same here (kisses her head) One's school starts you and me everyday in NY and our dorm and classes are the same and it will be so much fun. (He smiled and did his famous Eli Goldsworthy smile.)

Tasha: What about Clare?

Eli: Forget her. Degrassi starts the 28th and I'm breaking up with here that night.

Tasha: Good (she smiled and kissed him softy on the lips)

Eli: What time do you have to go home?

Tasha: 7pm

Eli: ok do you want to jump in the lake?

Tasha: I don't have my Bathing suite.

Eli: So (he smiled) No one is here and its 4pm its just you and me.

Tasha: Fine

(They get undressed Tasha was in her bra and underwear and Eli was in his Boxers his step mom Cece got for him. And they jumped it.)

Tasha: O my God it's so cold.

Eli: I'm here.

Eli Pov: I seen here fully naked before but I'm suprized she did this she looks beautiful. After when winter comes I'm going to ask her to marry me. I really hope we can he thougher forever ever. I know what I'm doing to Clare is bad but she hurt me so many times and hurt me when she dated Jake UGHH FUCK THEM I'm with my Love.

Tasha: you ok (wraps her around his neck)

Eli: yeah sorry (pulls her closer and kisses her) do you want to sleepover tonight?

Tasha: I have to ask the wicked Bitch and my father.

Eli: that why I love you (swims away)

Tasha: (follows him)

Tasha Pov: Ok I have the condoms in near my bed so I need to make this romantic. I love him so much. I can't wait till we get to NYU.

(They got out of the lake kissed more and got dressed and headed to Morty. And he drives her to her house. He does in his pocket and grabs two Cigarettes.)

Eli: you want

Tasha: you know me so well (she smiled and lit them up for her and him.)

(They finish their Cigarettes and pop in lots of mints because Tasha's parents don't know that they smoke.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Tasha: Daddy, Liz I'm home

Liz: where were you?

Tasha: I was with Eli

Liz: That emo kid you should date that kid Jake that moved in with the Edward's a couple of weeks ago. I heard he single. Maybe set you guys up.

Tasha: Leave Eli alone he one of my best friends and that kid Jake is gross. (She storms to her room and starts packing) Condoms, jeans, shirt, underwear, bra, cell charger check. (She puts everything in her bag.)

Liz: Where are you going?

Tasha: I'm sleeping over with Fiona's

Liz: does your father know?

Tasha: Yes I called him

Liz: Bye and call me when your ready to leave

Tasha: whatever

Eli: What took you long?

Tasha: I evil bitch (she smiled) I'm calling Fiona because the Witch thinks I'm sleeping over there.

Eli: Ok

Tasha: Hey Fiona can you do me a favor

Fiona: yes anything sweetie

Tasha: well I'm sleeping over Eli's and I told my step mom I'm sleeping over your house.

Fiona: That so fine got to go mama coin is calling

Tasha: Ok bye

Eli: So did your bring anything

Tasha: Maybe I do have a suprized for you.

Eli: Can't wait (Buzz Buzz) shit my phone can you check who it is.

Tasha: Clare

Eli: FUCK! This girl is fucking pissing me off!

Tasha: (laughed) You want me to put it on speaker.

Eli: Yeah but don't say a word! Hello

Clare: Hey Eli you want to come over?

Eli: Can't have to finish my NYU portfolo

Clare: (SIGH) ok I will call you later

Eli: ok bye

Clare: Love you (Tasha hung up)

Eli: Finally home

Tasha: I missed your place

(They go inside and see Bullfrog and Cece on the couch watching a movie.)

Bullfrog: your home early

Cece: anything wrong baby boy

Eli: No but Natasha is sleeping over (he smiled)

Tasha: Hello Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy

Bullfrog: Natasha how many times we told you please call us Bullfrog and Cece

Tasha: Ok (she smiled)

Cece: Baby boy I'm making food later so when you kids get hungry please come down

Eli: Will do (They go upstairs) you can put your stuff down

Tasha: (she did and sat on Eli's bed and pats the bed) Come here (she smiled)

(They both sat down and she puts her arms around his neck then they started to make out.)

Eli pov: trying to kick off my shoes. Ok I did. Wow this is great I love it I haven't kissed anyone since Julia. (He pulls away)

Eli: come on

Tasha: Where

Eli: my bed silly

(Tasha took off her sweater cause Eli had his AC on she was getting hot and took off her converse and he was on top of her and they started to kiss again like they were in there secret place in the forest where they both made love for the first time in back of Morty where the caste goes. Then he pulls away again.)

Bullfrog: Eli I have to work the night shift at the radio station till 2am and your mom coming so I'm leaving 20.00 downstaires

Eli: ok (he gets off of her)

Tasha: What's wrong

Eli: nothing oh what was the suprized you wanted to tell me

Tasha: go to my bag.

(Eli goes threw her bag and found.)

Eli: Good I was scared if I ran out and you know me don't want to use my dad's

Tasha: (smiled) So when do you want to do it

Eli: When they leave cause I don't want them to hear us.

Tasha: True

(1/2 hour later his parents left. They watched a movie)

Eli: so

Tasha: so are you ready for to do you know what (she smiled)

Eli: YESS

(They started kissing he was on top of her and Tasha had her fans in Eli's shirt rubbing his abs and then he pulled away. Tasha helped him take off his shirt and he did the same with Tasha. She was in her bra and he was shirtless. Pulled away and she was playing with his spiked belt and took it off and he dropped his pants and she did the same. All there was Tasha was in her bra and thong well Eli was in his boxers. They stopped for air.)

Eli: are you sure

(Tasha kissed those lips like crazy Eli unhooked her bra and let it fall then and they took off their stuff. Tasha put on the condom slowly well Eli smiled then it the magic begin. He went in and out slowly then Tasha said HARDER! She screamed. Both of them moaning like crazy. FASTER! Had her nails in his back. Eli was going fast as he can. Then 2 hours went by it was over and the best sex they ever had.

Eli: (out of breath) Amazing I love you so much baby and I want nothing to change that.

Tasha: (out of breath) Not bad again Mr. Goldsworthy

(Kissed him one last time before they went to bed.)

Eli: Goodnight Beaitful you did great

(Kissed her cheek and Tasha smiled and Eli got up and took the condom off and threw in the trash and curled into bed with his Girlfriend. Eli covered them both with a blanket and Tasha was sleeping on her side and Eli went closer and wrapped his arms around her and held Tasha tight threw the night)


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3:

(Eli and Tasha woke up around 10am of the smell of breakfast that Bullfrog and Cece where probably making.)

Eli: Good morning Beaitful (kisses her on the forehead)

Tasha: (she smiled) good morning Love. How did you sleep?

Eli: amazing I love you and I'm so happy we finally did it again.

Tasha: me too

(Eli and Tasha get dressed Eli puts on a new pair of boxers from his dresser and Tasha puts on his dead hand shirt he wore the previous day and his PJ bottoms he never wears because Tasha never brings her pajamas when she sleeps over Eli's and Eli puts on a new shirt.)

Tasha: I have sex hair (she lauged)

Eli: its ok you where amazing like last night

Tasha: I tried (She smiled) Let's go downstaires

(They went downstaires and ate)

Eli: Mom, Dad can tell Tasha what I told you guys a couple of weeks ago

Cece: Baby boy this is a big step

Bullfrog: I agree with your Mother but if you want to

Tasha: Tell me what?

Eli: (took a deep breath) ok you know how your father not doing to good

Tasha: yea

Eli: Well if he does pass on and dunning Christmas break I know you not want to live your step mom so I was wondering (another deep breath) Will you move in with here at my parents house. (He did the famous Goldsworthy smile)

Eli pov: PLEASE

Tasha: yes I will (Hugs Eli tightly and kissing him softly)

(Bullfrog and Cece are very happy for them. Then Eli and Tasha get ready for the day.)

(Few days passed and it's already the 28th and the night when Eli breaks the news to Clare)

**(If you say something mean I'm blocking you because this is not any Eclare fix thank you****)**

Eli Text: Hey I'm outside

Clare Text: Ok b out in a min

Eli Text: K

(Clare comes outside and remember its still summer so I doesn't get dark till 7pm)

Clare: Hey you

Eli: Hey how was the first day with out me

Clare: it's so weird with out everyone well that was in grade 12 last year

Eli: well I need to talk to you

Clare: ok

Eli: you know how I'm leaving for NYU in 3 days

Clare: yeah

Eli: um (deep breath) I think we should break up and it will be the best for us Clare

Clare: Excuse me why! (She getting upset) your only 7 hours away from here

Eli: Clare please I want to meet new people and focus on school because it's going to be my first semester

Clare: Don't ever call or text me again I hate Eli Goldsworthy

Eli pod: that was easy. Oh they're Jake

Eli: hey Jake

Jake: hey Eli

Eli: Had to break the news to Clare

Jake: how did it go?

Eli: Not good but do you have you know what

(They go into Jake's dad truck and get the stuff)

Jake: what occasion

Eli: Well my first Night in NY I really want to get High and I been secretly dating this girl and she going to NYU so I want to put her stress away. Please don't tell Clare.

Jake: your secret safe with me. You want a drag now

Eli: no thanks but thanks dude

Jake: Text once your in NY and tell how the Girl is

Eli: Will do (gives Jake 20.00)


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4:

NYC!

(Eli and Tasha got into NYC at 9am the Saturday before they start school on that Monday. Bullfrog and Cece drove them there and helped set up their Dorm.)

Tasha: Looks great I cant believe we are here (she started to freak out and Eli smiled)

When they first walked in

Tasha's side

Eli's side

Bullfrog: I think everything looks great happy for you too and now we hit the road.

Cece: yes have to agree with your father. I love you baby boy I'm so proud of you (kissed on the forehead and hugged him tightly and gives Tasha a hug) baby girl if you need anything just take Eli's phone and call me any girly stuff

Tasha: I will (she gave Bullfrog a hug to and Eli hugged his father.)

(Bullfrog and Cece left.)

Eli: Are we really here right now.

Tasha: YESS I cant believe we are in NEW FUCKING YORK!

(Kissed her softy)

Eli: lets go up to Time Square

Tasha: YES I want to go

Eli: Wait before we go (Goes to his laptop case pulls out the weed)

Tasha: where did u get that?

Eli: Jake the day I broke up with Clare.

(Eli started to wrapped it in make a blunt out of it)

Eli and Tasha

(Not real but if you watched degrassi Eli and Jake got High so I get hate and say they didn't then go watch the Episode)

Tasha: Lets go

Eli: (he kissed her in public and the picture pretend) Eli and Tasha

(So they walk around New York and they where High for an hour but no matter what he was happy to be there with his true love and don't want to leave her side. He finally got to away from Clare dealing with her problems. He moved on really quick. And all the Drama at Degrassi.)

Tasha: Look Eli

Eli: What

Tasha: DEAD HAND COMING! To Madison Square Garden

Eli: we have to go (just then the date showed up **April 22, 2014**.)

Eli flashback: April 22, 09:

Eli: GO TO HELL JUILA! I HATE YOU! YOU UGLY SLUT! GO FUCK ANOTHER BOY!

Julia: Please Eli! I'm sorry

Eli: FUCK YOU!

(Julia ran downstaires and jumped on her bike.)

(Eli went to chase her. He jumped into Morty. Then something happened that changed his life forever.)

Eli: Jules baby wake up please baby I'm sorry please

Julia: Eli its time for me to go I love you forever.

Eli: NO its not please! SOMEONE CALL 911

(On April 22, 2009 Julia Paige Riley has passed on in Eli's arms)

End of the Flashback


End file.
